1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment used for grooming ski trails and the like, and is concerned in particular with an improved foldable snow compactor of the type which is adapted to be towed behind a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There now exists a number of conventional snow compactor made up of center pans with pivotal wings extending operatively from the ends thereof. In some of these compactors, the wings are not foldable to inoperative positions located behind and entirely within the width of the center pan. This sometimes presents problems for the operator when using the compactor in wooded areas or on narrow trails. Other conventional compactors do provide for a complete folding of the wings behind and within the width of the center pan, but these employ unduly complex and expensive mechanisms, with multiple hydraulic piston cylinder units for each wing. Moreover, the conventional compactors often deal with the problem of overloading the wings by interposing shear pins or the like in the adjustment mechanisms. When such pins are sheared, they must be replaced by operating or maintenance personnel before use of the compactor can be resumed.